Generally, hockey sticks are comprised of a blade portion and an elongated shaft portion. Traditionally, each portion was constructed of wood (e.g., solid wood, wood laminates) and attached together at a permanent joint. The joint generally comprised a slot formed by two opposing sides of the lower end section of the shaft with the slot opening on the forward facing surface of the shaft. As used in this application “forward facing surface of the shaft” means the surface of the shaft that faces generally toward the tip of the blade and is generally perpendicular to the longitudinal length of the blade at the point of attachment. The heel of the blade comprised a recessed portion dimensioned to be receivable within the slot. Upon insertion of the blade into the slot, the opposing sides of the shaft that form the slot overlap the recessed portion of the blade at the heel. The joint was made permanent by application of a suitable bonding material or glue between the shaft and the blade. In addition, the joint was oftentimes further strengthened by an overlay of fiberglass material.
Traditional wood hockey stick constructions, however, are expensive to manufacture due to the cost of suitable wood and the manufacturing processes employed. In addition, due to the wood construction, the weight may be considerable. Moreover, wood sticks lacked durability, often due to fractures in the blade, thus requiring frequent replacement. Furthermore, due to the variables relating to wood construction and manufacturing techniques, wood sticks were often difficult to manufacture to consistent tolerances. For example, the curve and flex of the blade often varied even within the same model and brand of stick. Consequently, a player after becoming accustomed to a particular wood stick was often without a comfortably seamless replacement when the stick was no longer in a useable condition.
Notwithstanding, the “feel” of traditional wood-constructed hockey sticks was found desirable by many players. The “feel” of a hockey stick can vary depending on a myriad of objective and subjective factors including the type of construction materials employed, the structure of the components, the dimensions of the components, the rigidity or bending stiffness of the shaft and/or blade, the weight and balance of the shaft and/or blade, the rigidity and strength of the joint(s) connecting the shaft to the blade, the curvature of the blade, the sound that is made when the blade strikes the puck, etc. Experienced players and the public are often inclined to use hockey sticks that have a “feel” that is comfortable yet provides the desired performance. Moreover, the subjective nature inherent in this decision often results in one hockey player preferring a certain “feel” of a particular hockey stick while another hockey player prefers the “feel” of another hockey stick.
Perhaps due to the deficiencies relating to traditional wood hockey stick constructions, contemporary hockey stick design veered away from the traditional permanently attached blade configuration toward a replaceable blade and shaft configuration, wherein the blade portion was configured to include a connection member, often referred to as a “tennon”, “shank” or “hosel”, which generally comprised of an upward extension of the blade from the heel. The shafts of these contemporary designs generally were configured to include a four-sided tubular member having a connection portion comprising a socket (e.g., the hollow at the end of the tubular shaft) appropriately configured or otherwise dimensioned so that it may slidably and snugly receive the connection member of the blade. Hence, the resulting joint generally comprised a four-plane lap joint. In order to facilitate the detachable connection between the blade and the shaft and to further strengthen the integrity of the joint, a suitable bonding material or glue is typically employed. Notable in these contemporary replaceable blade and shaft configurations is that the point of attachment between the blade and the shaft is substantially elevated relative to the heel attachment employed in traditional wood type constructions.
Although over the years, metallic materials such as aluminum were employed to form tubular shafts adapted to being joined to replaceable blades in the manner described above; in more recent years the hockey stick industry has tended to make more and more hockey stick shafts from composite materials. Such shafts, for example, have been manufactured via pulltrusion or by wrapping layers of composite fibers over a mandrel and then curing so that the fibers reside in a hardened resin matrix. Although, composite hockey stick shafts are much appreciated by players for their performance attributes, applicants have found that they tend to transmit undesirable vibration more efficiently to the player's hands than did traditional wood constructed hockey sticks.
Contemporary replaceable blades, of the type discussed above, are constructed of various materials including wood, wood laminates, wood laminate overlain with fiberglass, and what is often referred to in the industry as “composite” constructions. Such composite blade constructions employ what is generally referred to as a structural sandwich construction, which comprises a low-density rigid core faced on generally opposed front and back facing surfaces with a thin, high strength, skin or facing. The skin or facing is typically comprised of plies of woven and substantially continuous fibers, such as carbon, glass, graphite, or Kevlar™ disposed within a hardened matrix resin material. Of particular importance in this type of construction is that the core is strongly or firmly attached to the facings and is formed of a material composition that, when so attached, rigidly holds and separates the opposing faces. The improvement in strength and stiffness, relative to the weight of the structure, that is achievable by virtue of such structural sandwich constructions has found wide appeal in the industry and is widely employed by hockey stick blade manufacturers.
Contemporary composite blades are typically manufactured by employment of a resin transfer molding (RTM) process, which generally involves the following steps. First, a plurality of inner core elements composed of compressed foam, such as those made of polyurethane, are individually and together inserted into one or more woven-fiber sleeves to form an uncured blade assembly. The uncured blade assembly, including the hosel or connection member, is then inserted into a mold having the desired exterior shape of the blade. After the mold is sealed, a suitable matrix material or resin is injected into the mold to impregnate the woven-fiber sleeves. The blade assembly is then cured for a requisite time and temperature, removed from the mold, and finished. The curing of the resin serves to encapsulate the fibers within a rigid surface layer and hence facilitates the transfer of load among the fibers, thereby improving the strength of the surface layer. In addition, the curing process serves to attach the rigid foam core to the opposing faces of the blade to create—at least initially—the rigid structural sandwich construction.
Experience has shown that considerable manufacturing costs are expended on the woven-fiber sleeve materials themselves, and in impregnating those fiber sleeves with resin while the uncured blade assembly is in the mold. Moreover, the process of managing resin flow to impregnate the various fiber sleeves, has been found to, represent a potential source of manufacturing inconsistency. In addition, as was the case with composite shaft constructs, such composite blade constructs tend to transmit undesirable vibrations to the player's hands, especially when coupled to a composite shaft. In this regard, commonly owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/439,652 filed on May 15, 2003, hereby incorporated by reference, teaches a hockey stick construction comprising a composite blade construct having one or more core elements formed of a resilient elastomer material (e.g., rubber) which may serve to dampen vibration, while also providing desirable performance attributes.
Composite shafts and blades, nonetheless, are thought to have certain advantages over wood shafts and blade. For example, composite blades and shafts may be more readily manufactured to consistent tolerances and are generally more durable than their wood counterparts. In addition, such composite constructs are capable of providing improved strength and hence may be made lighter.
Notwithstanding, such constructions nevertheless also have been found by applicants to produce a “feel” and/or performance attributes (e.g., vibration, sound, flex) that are unappealing to some players. Even players that choose to play with composite hockey sticks continually seek out alternative sticks having improved feel or performance. Moreover, despite the advent of contemporary composite hockey stick constructions and two-piece replaceable blade-shaft configurations, traditional wood-constructed hockey sticks are still preferred by many players notwithstanding the drawbacks noted above. In an on going effort to improve the state of the technology, applicants disclose unique composite hockey stick configurations and constructions that may overcome one or more of these deficiencies.